A Saiyan and an Angel
by SuperSaiyandinosaur
Summary: Mia, a Saiyan from the 6th Universe, was invited to prepare a feast for the Gods of Destructions. Though Mia accepted, it wasn't just to please the Gods, it was to escape. Escape from a fatal attraction. While fleeing to the 7th Universe, Mia soon discovers, the angel Vados had stolen her heart.
1. Chapter 1

My name's Mia, a Saiyan from the universe 6, and probably the only Saiyan whose name isn't a reference to a vegetable, also I'm a warrior as well as a high-end cook. I was famous in the 6th universe for my divine-like cuisines. Quite famous in fact, that the God of Destruction, Champa, well his assistant, Vados, personally invited me to make dishes for the Gods of Destructions Reunion. If you're wondering what the Reunion is for, after the tournament between the Multi-universes for the Super Dragon Balls, and the Battle for the Future against Goku Black and his associate, Zamasu, The Fallen Deity.

As they hurtled through space on Vados's hexahedron, while inside Mia does the routine check of her utensils and other varieties of cookware. Mia looked back and forth from her clipboard, and the neatly piled cases filled with her best equipment. Her Saiyan tail swayed lightly behind her, with a solid 'hmph' a slight smile crossed her face. She unclicked her pen, and looked at her checklist, assured she had all her utensils. While she closed the cases of her cutlery, she decided to make some conversation with the blue beauty who stood atop the hexahedron.

"So? Where's this reunion takin' place?" Mia said while kneeled carefully closing her gleaming silver cases. "Any idea who's gonna be there?"

"The reunion will be on Earth." Vados said clearly and professionally, " As for the attendees, I assume Lord Champa's brother, my brother, and the friends and family of the team who won the tournament, and some Kai's friends of the Saiyans."

"Oh yeah, I heard about them, can't wait," Mia said slightly excited, her tail wagged slightly more quickly. "So, know anything about this Earth?"

"Not much, just that it's quite similar to your home planet, Cardaynina, except their ocean's aren't red nor their sky purple," Vados said still faced forward. "This is likely your first inter-universal travel, am I correct?"

"Yup, quite excited, another universe, other Saiyan's, and more ways to create delicious food." Mia said with pure delight, then in a low voice, "And definitely strong fighters."

"We have arrived," Vados said as they exited the wormhole. "Welcome to Universe 7's Earth. My Lord is meeting with Lord Beerus and my brother on Lord Beerus's home planet. So we will be one of the firsts to arrive after I have delivered you to the human, Bulma's house, I shall depart for my Lord."

"Bulma? Hmm, that sounds like someone important." Mia said as she scratched her cheek with her index finger. "I'll start unpacking, as soon as we reach planetside."

As the hexahedron flew over West City, the sky was partly cloudy, the temperature was a nice 60 degrees, followed by a fresh cool breeze. The view of a new planet in a new universe was spectacular, the city was like a maze of buildings and lights, the people were like a colony of ants, everyone one of them rushed to get to their destination. Mia pressed up against the wall of the hexahedron, amazed by the buildings, light and the energy of the city. Her eyes darted everywhere and anything that was new to her, her ears heard car horns blasting, food-vendor trying to lure customers, and music coming from someone's radio, caused excitement to run through her body then as she laughed to herself.

"I'm going to look around here later," Mia said to herself enthusiastically which brought a small chuckle to Vados. Soon all Mia's short sightseeing was done when a building came into view, a logo on the building read, "Capsule Corps."


	2. Chapter 2

With elegant skill Vados landed in the main courtyard, as soon as they touched down, Mia was hesitant at first, but stepped out and inhaled deeply, then let out a contented sigh, before she started to unload. Mia started with her three larger cases first, then with the help of her tail, she grabbed the next two medium cases and carried them out of the hexahedron, shortly two women came from the building. One had short light blue hair, the other had black hair tied in a bun. By the time they got to the hexahedron, Mia was halfway done unloading her equipment.

"Hi Vados," The Blue haired woman said to Vados, who glided down from the top of the transport.

"Greeting Bulma," Vados said with a slight tilt of her head, then gestured with her hand to Mia, who unloaded the last small case. "I present you with Universe 6's most talented cook, Mia."

"Oh! You're a Saiyan?!" The woman with the bun said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm ChiChi."

After Mia exchanged greetings, and Vados said her farewells and left to Beerus's world. Two boys came running from behind the house followed by laughter, one with black spiked hair, the other with light purple hair.

"Mom, Who's this?" The boy with purple hair said to Bulma.

"Trunks, this is Mia, she's going to help us with there cooking," Bulma responded to Trunks, while Trunks looked at the several cases.

"You have a tail! Does that mean you a Saiyan too?!" The boy with spiked hair said excitedly.

"Goten, go easy on her, she traveled a long way to get here," ChiChi said pulling on his ear.

"Ok! Sorry!" Goten said through his teeth before he was let go,"Come on Trunks, let's go play!"

"Good idea," Trunks said as he and Goten ran off back behind the building.

"Wait! At least help her with things!" Bulma called out to the boys.

"No, it's ok, I can handle it," Mia said as she walked over to her pile of cases.

"Are you sure? We can help." ChiChi said as she and Bulma followed Mia.

As Mia piled her three cases onto her left shoulder, the two mediums on her right and the last small cases was gripped by her tail. She turned to Bulma and ChiChi who just stared in amazement.

"Um, where do I set up?" Mia said, which broke Bulma out of her trace, after a quick shake Bulma showed her to the back patio.

As they rounded the building, Mia saw lots of people, some talking in groups, the two boys were playing and some stop to stare at her, astonished by her feat of strength.

"That's our cook?! The one from Universe 6?" A small man said as he stood next to a tall blonde woman who held a child.

"Is she a Saiyan too?" Said a green man whose clothes look like the making of a demon, "And a cook?"

"I can't sense her power level." Said a man dressed as a professor. "It's possible she isn't a fighter at all."

As Mia followed Bulma to a part of the patio and began to set up her kitchen. She set the three larger case next to each other, then pushed a button on all three. Slowly they began to open and gradually morph into one big grill, roaster, and skewer cooker. She did the same to the two medium cases, one turned into a cutting board with her insignia on it, which was a wolf with a fork and knife behind its head. The other was a small fridge where she kept her highest quality of food and material. Last was the small case, which opened regularly to reveal her cutting knives, meat turning forks, a peeling knife, all sharpened to the finest point.


	3. Chapter 3

She took out her utensils out of the case and unraveled a pure white apron. The others watched as she tied it around to waist after it was good and tight, Bulma brought out the meats and other ingredients that were going to be cooked. Lucky for her, most of the ingredients were similar to those on her home planet.

"I have steaks, pork chops, and almost everything else that can be eaten by our Saiyans and everybody else." Bulma said with a chuckle, "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I can handle it from here," Mia said as she took the food and put them next to the grill.

With a quick 'alrighty then' Bulma left to talk to her guest, most the women of the groups. Mia pressed her fist in the palm of her hand, then she closed her eyes and concentrated her power, she deeply inhaled, she took in her surroundings, the sounds of chatter, birds tweeting, and the feel of the wind, then her eyes opened, the fighters gasped in surprise, as the intensity in her eyes shot way up. Soon her grill sprung to life with flames, a second later the food was thrown onto the grill, each precisely placed for the excellent cooking possibility.

In the eyes of the fighters she never moved an inch, but they only stared at an afterimage, while Mia turned on the grill and placed the food. After the meats started to grill, Mia with crazy speed, took her chopping knife and started to mince vegetables to perfect cubes. Then she boiled rice until they were a golden brown, the warriors of Universe 7 watched astonished and with hunger as the food, which looked like a feast for gods.

The women of the party were baffled, by the amount of time, effort, and the outcome of Mia cooking. Moments later, Vados, Whis, the Gods of Destruction Beerus and Champa arrived, followed by Elder Kai, King Kai, Supreme Kai of Time, and Vegeta and Goku.

"Something smells good around here!" Goku said exultantly with his arms behind his head.

"Of course it's going to smell good you idiot! It's a banquet after all." Vegeta said, sternly his arms crossed.

In no time the group that arrived and broke off and started to mingle. While Mia kept an eye on her food, Vados followed by Lord Champa, Lord Beerus and his assistant Whis came up to her.

"My Lord, this is the chef you wanted for the feast," Vados said passively.

"Ah! Yes, I heard from Vados your an excellent chief in our universe." Champa said braggingly.

"I see you're a Saiyan, I didn't know your kind could be chefs," Beerus said as he gestured to her tail.

"Yes, as you already heard from Cabba, our kind is a race of justice and preserving peace in our galaxy." Mia said as she turned over the cooking foods, "While I didn't like the rules about keeping the peace, I decided to leave Sadala, and pursue a different path."

"And that path was becoming the galaxy's most famous chef?" Whis said as he gestured to her grill.

"Don't get me wrong, I still like to fight but when I was in the 'Peace Corp," or whatever they call themselves nowadays, they had awful food," Mia said as she placed her first on her hips, while her tail seasoned the meat. "So instead of eating their food, I made my own. Turned out I was a good cook, that more and more people wanted me to cook there instead of the regular cook."

"Vados told me that you ran a dinner on your home planet and that you had to deal with a certain number of unpleasant customers?" Champa said, with a sinister smile on his pudgy face.

"Yeah, That day I was short on staff. So I had to wait tables, while I cooked at the same time." Mia said, as she clenched her fist, "Two punks thought I was just another waitress they could get handsy with, so as I tried to get into the kitchen, they grabbed my tail."

"Oh? And what happened?" Whis said intrigued.

"I broke their arms and took their money and gave it as a tip to my waitresses," Mia said, with a short chuckle. "Best day of my life, I got to fight for a bit, and got to cook great food."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why did you keep your tail?" Beerus asked his hand on his chin in an inquisitive way.

"I like my tail, why is something wrong with it?" Mia said quite irritated, with her arms crossed.

"Lord Beerus, I must inform you, Mia is quite 'defensive' about her tail," Vados said, passive voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"I see, very well." Beerus said as he brushed off the topic, but then his mouth started to drool, "I can't wait for that delicious food to be done."

Lord Champa on the other hand, was getting scolded by Vados about his weight again and told him about the healthier food Mia could make for him.

"I don't want healthy food Vados, so can it!" Champa said as he turned his back to her in a pouty fashion.

"You know, my Lord Champa, if I had a pretty lady in Vados telling me what I should eat," Mia said with a certain charm, which made Vados slightly blush, "I listen to her all the time."

"What?! No, you wouldn't." Champa said as he walked away. With Vados right behind him.

Soon I was just Mia and her cooking meats, laughter and chatter were all around her until Chichi, Bulma and a blonde haired woman came up to her.

"So Mia how did you learn to cook like that?" ChiChi said, with one hand on her hip.

"I'm self-taught, ever since I was little I taught myself how to cook," Mia said while she sprinkled basil into the mashed potatoes and stirred. "Took me months to learn what I do now."

"Think you can teach us?" Bulma said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I think I may stay here, for a while," Mia said with a soft laugh, then she spoke with a cool voice, "But, are you up for it?"

"Yeah, we can handle anything!" The blonde haired lady said with gusto, "I'm Android 18, you can call me, 18"

"Alright, I hope you're all ready, it's gonna be tough," Mia said with a smug smile.

After they left, three Kai's came over to talk. King Kai, Elder Kai and the Kai of time. As Mia laid eyes on the pink, beauty, her heart did a backflip. Mia was caught in a trace, until King Kai brought her out of it, with his majestic voice.

"Hey!" King Kai yelled and waved his arms in front of Mia.

"Huh! What happened?!" Mia said startled, "Oh sorry."

"Don't worry about it, kid." Elder Kai said, with a hearty chuckle.

"So whatcha cooking?" Kai of Time said as she tippy-toed to see of the grill.

"Oh, some Earth food?" Mia said a little lost, "Bulma said they're called steak?"

"Ooh, good choice." Elder Kai said joyfully.

As Mia moved the finished meats to the sides and worked to next batch of foods, the Kai of time moved closer to try and watch to the way she cooks.

"You know I can cook too." The Kai of time said, looking at her fingernails, "Maybe I can teach you a few things."

King Kai and Elder Kai's eye widened as they turned to Mia, and quickly shook their heads 'no.' Mia understood instantly, then turned back to the Kai of Time.

"Oh yeah? You should come with me when I teach Bulma, ChiChi and 18." Mia said, trying to convince her, ending with a welcoming smile the Kai couldn't refuse. "It'd help them a lot, and maybe I can give you some pointer as well, you know a trade, tips for tips?"


	5. Chapter 5

"That's a great idea!" The Kai of Time said with a gleaming smile. "When is the class?"

"I haven't made a date yet, but you could talk to Bulma and Chichi," Mia said, as she pointed to Bulma and Chichi, "You could get together and schedule a date that works for everyone."

"That's splendid, I'll talk to them right away." The Kai of Time said, " Oh, I look forward to learning from you."

"And I look forward to seeing you again!" Mia said, bashfully, as she waved.

Though the Kai of Time was out of earshot by the time Mia had finished her sentence, a couple of Kai's did, Mia froze in shock when she heard stifled chuckles. As she slowly turned her head, she saw both the Kai's, North and Elder, laughing with a smug look on their face.

"Good luck Kid." Elder Kai said while he walked off to mingle with Roshi.

"I'm rooting for you," North Kai said, chuckling to himself as he walked off, "I'm sure, she has enough TIME for you."

Soon Mia had finished cooking before either of the Gods of Destructions could get angry. While everyone ate, Mia was cleaning up her grill, with a special cleaning sludge that she brought along from Universe 6, which like plain body soap, but surprisingly smelt like lemons. After she dosed the grill with the soap, she took out her scraper and started to scrub. Meanwhile, two people walked up to the chef and called out.

"So I suppose you're the one to thank for the delicious food," Goku said with a short chuckle. "Hiya, I'm Goku and this is Vegeta."

"I perfectly capable of introducing myself Kakarot." Vegeta said with his arms crossed, "Though you have my praise, for food adequate enough for a prince."

"A prince huh? I dated the Queen of Sadala once, before I left Sadala, and began my life as a chef." Mia said with a couple final scrubs, "heh, yes, I know what you're gonna say."

Vegeta and Goku stood with their mouths slightly agape, but the shocked was plain on their faces, as oblivious as a shark flying with seagulls.

"A Saiyan Chef?! What?" Mia said while she pulled her cheeks down, and dramatically inhaled, "Aren't they supposed to be defenders of peace, or something, upholding justice in the Universe?! Strange, right."

Vegeta and Goku sighed disappointed and relieved, but a balled man along with a pig came out of nowhere.

"Agh! What's your deal with the Queen!?" The bald man said, with a bloodied nose.

"Yeah! Give us details!" the pig said, with flushed cheeks, also a little bit of drool from his mouth.

"haha, Bulma warned me about you two. But I didn't think it was true." Mia said as she laughed up a storm.

"What?! You lied?" Roshi said, saddened by her reaction.

"Ah, I didn't say that," Mia said after she regained her composer, "let's get the big question out the way. Yes, I did date the Queen, the King knew but allowed it. Actually, he was quite relieved now I think about it."

"What happened? Why'd you leave?" Oolong asked, "Did something happen to the Queen?"

"No, oh no, well, she did get super clingy, and went on saying, how if she couldn't have me, no one could," Mia said, as she just waved it off.

"Guess you dodge a bullet, traveling to another Universe and all," Oolong said, with a chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

"I guess you could say that," Mia said as she finished cleaning, and then she started to pack her cooking utensils.

"After I'm done here, I'm going to have a look around the city before I leave."

Just then the sounds of arguing rose from the table of the Destroyers and their attendants.

"This is my plate, you already had your share!" Beerus roared while trying to wrestle away a plate filled with food from Champa.

"But Beerus! We're brothers and brother share everything!" Champa said muffled by Beerus' hand pushed against his face.

"Please Lord Champa, you need to worry about your calorie intake, it's for the better of your health," Vados said with a sigh.

A few minutes later, Mia put her equipment back in the hexahedron. Mia dusted off her hands then she started to make her way to the city. When a couple of voices called out from behind her.

"Wait for us!"

When Mia turned she saw Bulma and Chichi waving her down. As she waited for them to catch up, she placed a hand in her pocket.

"What's up?" Mia said as they finally caught up to her, "Did you need something?"

"Oh no, we heard from our husbands that you were going to look around town." Bulma said in the usual Bulma way, "And we thought you'd like the company."

"Yeah, we can show you all kinds of things." Chichi said, with a clap of her hands, "We can even go clothes shopping."

"Sure that'd be fun." Mia said, a bit uneasy, "Lead the way."

30 minutes went by and the girls maneuver through the shops, Chichi showed Mia Earth's cooking utensils, and Bulma shows her the various fashions of Earth. While the others wondered around looking at different styles of clothes. Mia had walked off to the hoodie and jacket section of the clothing store.

While she browsed, she found herself drawn to a zip-up jacket with a dark blue tint to it. Just below the rack was a cupboard with loose fit pants, that was a dark green. Mia grabbed a jacket and pants at random, then took it to the place Bulma said that it was for trying on clothes to Mia's surprise, they fit perfectly.

She looked at the mirror and twisted to get a good look at herself, she smiled at the way they matched her completely, the combination with her black tee shirt, was to her liking. As she walked out to find Bulma and Chichi, but they were already there, and they watched in 'awe' at the sight they saw.

"Wow, you look good," Bulma said, with a little spark in her eye.

"She's right. It really goes well with your short hair and tail." Chichi said while she stood amazed.

"We're totally getting you that," Bulma said before Mia could decline, "Think of it as a thank you, for cooking such delicious food."

Mia knew it was a fight she couldn't win, so reluctantly she let Bulma buy the clothes. Then after a final look around, they headed back to Capsule Corp.


	7. Chapter 7

As Mia, Chichi and Bulma walked back to Capsule Corp, Mia listened to the stories about how everyone came to gather from Bulma and Chichi. While Mia carried all the baggage they had bought from the stores she stilled gave the two her full attention.

"And then, Goku lifted up my skirt with the power pole, he had when he was a kid and said, I'm sorry I was just checking if you had a tail," Bulma said while her face turned red from laughing.

"Tell me about it, Goku propose to me during a World Tournament," Chichi said while she smiled to herself.

"Wow, universe 7 leads exciting lives, don't you?" Mia said with a chuckle, as they walked by the gate of Capsule Corp.

When they rounded the side of the building to the backyard, they gasped in shock and horror, as they saw most of the Z fighters were faced down in the dirt, and a squad of warriors stood where Mia's grilled once did. The warriors' armor gleamed, and shined with the sun, pure silver, Mia's eyes caught the emblem of the Saiyans of the Sixth Universe.

"So, what's the Queen's Royal Guard doing in another universe?" Mia said as she placed the things she carried, gently on the ground, then she walked passed Bulma and Chichi, "I'm pretty sure that has to violate something in the ol' champions of justice playbook."

While she walked over to them, she noticed that the Z fighters weren't dead but paralyzed, each fighter had a single dart pierced their bodies. Goku and Vegeta had multiple darts, but they were still making an effort to stand and fight. Except she didn't see Krillin, Videl or any of the babies. Until something in the shadows of the building, caught her attention, her eyes saw a small ball shined through the dark. She made out the figures of Videl, Krillin, and the smaller children.

"Alright at these they're safe, Bulma! Chichi!" Mia called out while staying focused on the royal guard, then she pointed to where Krillin and the others were hiding with her tail.

"Huh, Oh!" Bulma said, confused until she saw Krillin waving her over, then she and Chichi ran to join them.

As Mia looked over the fallen warriors, she saw the Gods of Destruction and their assistants still seating at the table, eating a big bowl of an ice cream sundae. Mia looked at them, surprised and a little confused.

"Oh, our dear chef was returned, would you mind ridding us of those pests," Champa said while he gored on his food, " They are ruining my desert."

Mia looked from Beerus to Champa, she shrugged and turned back to the Royal Guard.

"Let me guess, you're after me, again." Mia said sarcastically, "What a pain,"

The Queens Guard just stood there, until the captain spoke up.

"By order of the Queen of the Saiyans, you are hereby under arrest, and will be transported back to her majesty for trial," The Captain said, as he pointed a fist toward Mia, followed by other guards behind him, "If you don't comply, we will be forced to use other means,"

"Oh? What you gonna do? Shoot me in the back while my guard's down as you did them?" Mia said as she gestured to the Z fighters on the ground.

"No, We will go to the planet that houses your restaurant and burn it and everyone in it to the ground," The Captain said menacingly, "Then present your tail as a gift to her majesty."


	8. Chapter 8

As the Gods of Destruction watched the conversation between Mia and the Queen's guard, Whis spoke up.

"If I am correct, dear sister, but don't Saiyans of the Sixth Universe, do not have tails?" Whis said in his questioning tone, "Why does Mia have one?"

"Well, that's because she isn't from the Sixth Universe," Vados said as she pulled her staff to project an image from the ball, "She's from the Seventh."

"She is?!" Their Lords said in unison after they spat out their dairy delights.

"Yes, as you can see," Vados said as she brought up the event of Planet Vegeta.

In the projection, Planet Vegeta exploded, and Goku's pod sailed toward Earth, but another was sent in another direction, Vados push on the pods image, and the ord zoomed in the pod and inside was a baby Saiyan girl, who was sound asleep, but a small piece of debris from Planet Vegeta roared at an incredible speed and collided with the pod. Which caused the pod systems to malfunction, and go into hypersleep, while it barreled to the Sixth Universe.

"Based on time, Mia was still crossing the space in between our two universes, while Goku was still a kid on Earth," Whis said while he placed his hand on his chin in a questioned pose, "And she must've got to your Saiyans homeworld when Trunks slew Mecha Frieza."

"I thought something seemed off when I first laid eyes on Mia back home," Champa said then he looked toward Mia who is still trying to defuse the situation, then in a hushed voice, he turned to Vados, "So she has the same potential to reach the heights as Beerus' two Saiyans?"

"Yes, so do ours, but they may take a while longer," Vados said in the same lowered fashion, to a point of her and Champa could here, "Are you suggesting we put Mia through the same training as Goku and Vegeta?"

"Yes, but whatever they used, double, no triple it." Champa said, with a mischievous smile, "And then, We'll challenge Beerus to another tournament, BUT instead of the dragon balls, we'll bet a full course meal made by Mia, against an entire year worth of instant noodles or something."

"As you wish Lord Champa, I shall find out more about Goku and Vegeta training methods." Vados said as she let out a small sigh, then she turned to her brother, "Brother if I may, what were the methods you put your two Saiyans through, to let them reach divine power?"

As Whis explained, Mia stared back at the captain of the guard, with intensity growing in her eyes.

"There are only three things I cared about in my life, my workers, my restaurant and my tail." Mia said as anger flowed into her body, "You just threatened all three,"

"Oh? Is that suppose to scare us?" The Captain said, as he and his men rose into the air, and formed a circle above Mia, and pointed their wrist darts at her, "Fire."

The Queens Guard fired volley, after volley of the poisoned dart at Mia, which caused a cloud of dust to rise from the ground, they kept firing until their poison darts had run out.

"Men, we're done here," The Captain said as the dust startled to settled, but to his surprise, Mia stood there unharmed, but her hair went from raven to yellow, from loose to standing straight up, her pupils changed from an ocean to a bright green.

"My turn," Mia said as she dropped both hands full of the poison darts on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

While Mia stood her ground, the feeling of the intense energy that ran through her veins. The power that stretched far into her DNA told her, no screamed in her to fight with all she's got. Not only was the lives of her workers at stake, so was her pride and those were something she couldn't gamble, even at the sacrifice of her own life. Deep wrath grew within Mia, which caused her to clench her fist until they cracked. Mia turned to face the guard Captain, while his men stared back ready to attack at a moments notice.

"You know, if you didn't rely on little darts so much, you would've had a chance." Mia said as she glared at the guard Captain with held back fury, "That's another reason I became a chef, to do things my way, and not relying on something else to do it for me."

"Ha! Are your words and your silly form suppose to scare me?!" The Guard Captain mocked, as he and his men laughed heartily, "I tell you what after we brought you back to the queen. I'll spare your pathetic restaurant and the little worms you call employees."

With a slight push off the ground, before the guards could react, Mia instantly appeared mere inches from the Captains face. Mia stared deep into the Captains eyes and spoke with a voice that would send shivers down the spines of the most strong-willed warriors.

"How many of you, do you think I can fit into a pine box as a present for the queen?" Mia said, with a brief dark chuckle, "Let's find out."

"Guards Attac-" The Guard Captain tried to shout but was interrupted by Mia's hand aimed at the center of his chest, and a Ki blade similar to Goku Black's pierced his armor.

"Oh! Vegeta, look, that's the same technique that Zamasu used." Goku strained while on his back, still under the effect of the poison darts.

"I see that you fool, but his blade was pink, her's is blue," Vegeta said as he struggled to watch the fight, as he lay on his stomach.

As the Captain dropped out of the sky and crashed into a table in the courtyard below. The remaining guards were in shock for a second until they came too, and rushed Mia who just retracted her blade, and cracked her knuckles with a chuckle. Mia's excitement grew and grew, eventually drawing in storm clouds, as Mia rushed forward, and plunged her fist into a helmet of a guard just a flash of lightning danced across the sky, which sent the guard into the grass.

Quickly the battle raged to a start, each side trading blows, soon the guards' numbers started to dwindle, but so was Mia's stamina, as the rain poured down onto Mia's face, rain mixed with blood as it ran down the side of her mouth. Soon only Mia and a lone guard were left standing, both fighters were exhausted, mere moments from collapsing. Mia's energy was drained and was reverted to her basic form, her hair drenched and her wounds clearly showing through the ripped and tore parts of her clothes.

"Man, I just got these," Mia said dismayed, and annoyed while she looked at the newly made holes in her jacket and pants, "Alright friend, time to end this."

As Mia turned to the last guard and he stared back, when Mia blinked for a second then, she saw that guard had a noticeable size hole in the guard's chest. In disbelief, Mia rubbed her eyes, opened them again, and saw a larger purple man who stood in place of guard, whose body was a little way, behind him. The rain pelted the purple warrior while he stared down Mia with a stern face.

"Great, lemme guest, the Queen put a contract on me," Mia said sarcastically with a sigh before the figure could answer, she stood up straight, "Well, I ain't going without a fight, Hit,"

Mia brought her arms in a powering up stance, and with a confident and powerful grunt, Mia entered her Super Saiyan form, while Hit entered his stance. The storm intensified, the thunder banged like giant drums of war, lightning struck the ground around the warriors and lite up the courtyard with bright lights.


	10. Chapter 10

Under her calm and stoic exterior, Mia was exhausted, she never exerted that much power before and for such a long period of time. She couldn't let Hit know that, or it'd be over before she could react. Mia took a deep breath through her nose and just as she was about to launch her attack, Goku had jumped in between the two. Somehow he had managed to overcome the poison injected into him by a surprise attack of the Royal Guards.

"That's enough. As much as I'd like to see this will play out, I rather not do that while in the middle of dinner." Goku said as he looked from Mia to Hit, "Hit, what are you doing here?"

Hit remained quiet for a second, as he eyed Mia who stood with her arms crossed still in her Super Saiyan form, then he spoke.

"I have business with Lord Champa." Hit said as he placed his hands into his pockets, and looked Goku in the eyes.

"Wait, so the Queen didn't hire you to take me back to Sadal?" Mia said shocked, and a bit relieved for she was in no way able to fight Hit in her current state.

"No, I tend to put people of higher ranking contracts first in my line of business." Hit said as he turned and walked towards the Gods of Destructions and their assistants' table.

"Ok good," Mia said just before she returned to her base form and collapsed from exhaustion.

Just before Mia could hit the ground Goku used Instant Transmission and caught her. After the damaged of the battle had been repaired and cleared, most of the people had gone home. 18 took Marron home after she had fallen asleep, Chichi had a chat with Bulma just before she and Goten departed. The Z-Fighters gathered on the balcony of Capsule Corp. along with Beerus and Whis who snacked on a sundae at a nearby table.

"So, you all felt that power she was hiding right?" Krillin said as he looked toward the rest of the fighters gathered there.

"Yes, and I think she hiding even more," Piccolo said with his arms crossed in his normal stance.

"You think she was holding back, Piccolo?" Gohan said as he looked toward his former teacher, "Well, that could be true, she is a Saiyan after all."

"We won't know more until she wakes up, I'm afraid," Whis spoke up for the table, he and his master were sitting about, "Bulma put her in the guest room so she can recover, Vegeta and Goku are with Bulma, so I see no need to worry."

"Wait, where's my dastardly brother, Champa?" Beerus asked just he stuffed his mouth with a spoon full of ice cream into his mouth.

"I do not know my Lord," Whis said as he returned to the sundae, "Surely they are still here, Mia is of the Sixth Universe, they wouldn't leave her behind."

"You heard Vados, Whis, Mia is originally from the Seventh which means she's just like Goku and Vegeta. She'll get stronger with each fight, you don't think Champa could use that against me?"Beerus said as he stared into the eyes of his assistant.

Soon Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku came out to the balcony and were met by the others who were curious about the news that had to share.

"Well, Mia is resting now. She was exhausted from releasing that much energy during that fight." Bulma explained to the group, "She should be right as rain in a few hours."

Just before anyone could ask questions, Lord Champa's hexahedron warped into the starry night sky, while everyone looked toward the sky, Pilaf followed by Mai and Shu who were in a panic and as they tried to speak, they kept stumbling over their words.

"Guys! Take a breath and tell me what happened." Bulma said as she tried to calm the trio down enough to hear what they have to say.

"That Saiyan woman, you told us to keep an eye on, she woke up and walked out of the door!" Pilaf said as he caught his breath, "Then she and that chubby cat and the blue lady left in that box ship!"

"What?!" Bulma said shocked, which turned to anger, a visible fire in her eyes, caused Pilaf and his crew to run back inside.

"I knew he was up to something," Beerus said in a low voice as he looked toward the stars, "Well, Champa, what will your next move be?"


	11. Chapter 11

Back on Mia's home planet, Cardaynina, outside her restaurant named, 'Cosmic Tail.' Mia and Vados are in discussion about Lord Champa's plan to finally beat his twin brother Beerus.

"As I said my Lord Champa has requested that you stay on his world for training to prepare for his tournament against Lord Beerus," Vados explained to Mia who was nearly lost in the sea that is Vados' eyes, "And I request that you heed my lord's request in the event that I do not return without you, he may destroy this planet along with your restaurant."

Those words broke Mia out of her trance, and Vados had her full attention. Mia paced and placed her hand on her chin, deeply contemplating about the position she's in. After a minute or two, Mia turned back to Vados with a look on her face, that told her she made up her mind.

"Let me grab my things and told my workers I'll be gone for a while," Mia said as she turned to walk back inside, "Come in and grab a bite, I'll have someone bring you a plate before we go."

With a little nod from Vados, the two returned inside the restaurant. While Mia went into the back room to pack and inform her crew about her leaving, Vados sat a table within moments a waiter came and delivered a plate along with a few words.

"You know you're affecting our business right? Taking away our boss and head-chief in a time like this." The Waiter said with an attitude while he placed the plate down with no respect to Vados.

"I assure you that your boss is doing this for you," Vados said keeping her cool, then she spotted his name tag, "Though I not entirely sure why, 'Chard.'"

Just before there could be trouble between the two, Mia returned with a Saiyan academy duffle bag draped over her shoulder. Mia called Chard over and told him to fetch a to-go box. Not a moment later Chard had returned with a food carrier and handed it to Mia which she gave to Vados. After things were settled, Mia and Vados made their way outside where the restaurants work crew waved to Mia who smiled and waved back.

"I shall need your hand to travel to my lord's planet Mia," Vados said as she offered her hand, which made Mia slightly blush, but still she placed her hand on Vados' then they launched into the void of space toward Lord Champa's planet.

The trip only took roughly about 20 minutes, until they had arrived on Lord Champa's world. One moment they're zipping across space at incredible speeds, the next they're standing in front of a large door on an even greater tree. The doors slowly began to open and revealed Champa with a dastardly smile on his face. Before Mia could say anything, Champa quickly threw up his hand and shot an energy blast, not a full power but just enough to leave a few marks, toward Mia who reacted last second and narrowly dodge the blast.

Signals blared in her mind, that told her that she was in danger, and made her take her combat stance. Champa launched a series of attacks at Mia, who tried to dodge and block what she could, but the might of a Destroyer was no-joke. Just when Mia was at the end of her ropes, Champa stopped his assault, then place his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. The thicc Lord heaved as sweat slid down his plushy cheeks, meanwhile Vados, with the wave of her staff brought out a healthy beverage for her Lord.

"Here, my lord. Drink this, this should help you regain your energy." Vados said as she handed him a cup of vividly greenish liquid, which Champa didn't take to kindly.

"I don't want anything healthy, Vados!" Champa said as he knocked the cup out of her hand, which flew right at Mia who also was catching her breath, caught it with one hand, "I need something sugary and super high in calories."

As Champa stormed off to find his high-calorie drink, Vados let out a defeated sigh.

"I fear that I will never get my lord to think about his health," Vados said as she watched Champa disappear back inside.

Mia walked over to Vados with the green juice still in her hand, she had debated whether or not to drink the strange liquid. Though 'what did she have to lose,' she thought to herself, 'if Vados said it was healthy then why not.' Mia took a tiny sip just to be sure, and to her surprise, it tasted almost like green tea.

"Wow, this is really good Vados. Did you make it yourself?" Mia said as she drank more of the green juice, "How did you get it to taste like green tea?"

"Indeed, I did craft this blend of many herbs and other substances beneficial to a healthy diet." Vados said as she led Mia inside, "The flavor outcome, however, is different for the person. It becomes the flavor the person enjoys the most. Hence why your flavor was 'green tea.'"

"Well, it's very tasty, thank you," Mia said as they entered a large open room which surely was the living room. After Mia had placed her cup on a coffee table, she turned to Vados with a fire in her eyes and wag in her tail, "When do we start training?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know I've been lacking on the chapter output for my stories, and I notice a lot of people are starting to read my "Raven's Bandits" story and might be wondering why I haven't been updating it. I planned to update it and fix the grammar errors, but after I finish up the 2 I'm working on rn. This story and the RavenxKali story, that is drawing close to being finished. Then after I finish, I shall start the Bandit and the MasseffectRevised story.

"First thing tomorrow, per my lord's request," Vados answered in her normal tone, "So for the time being, you shall be staying in one of my lord's extra rooms."

While Champa still scavenged around in the fridge for a snack, Vados led Mia to the guest room, which was recently cleaned spotless. The walls were a nice shade of violet, the floor looked like a sleek, modern-day carpet, while the bed had silky smooth coverings with feathery cloud white pillows under the headrest and a spacious window of the outside sky, stars, and moons above.

Mia admired the room with awe for a moment. Before Vados turned to attend her other duties, Mia told her thanks, which Vados responded.

"Of course, if there is anything I can do to make your stay more enjoyable, do let me know," Vados said with a slight grin, that Mia noticed and which made her heart flutter a little.

After Vados had taken her leave, Mia was alone in her room with a glorious view of distant moons along with their garrison of stars just behind. The shine of stars reflected in Mia's eyes, as she leaned against the curtains of the window, Mia had always found the starry night sky quite beautiful, no matter the planet she was on. Tomorrow, was the day she would be pushed to and beyond her limits. This was something she was looking forward to, so much that she nearly danced with glee, but she held back her excitement long enough to get some sleep.

The next morning came quicker than expected. Mia had woken up, hair in a mess, tiredness still draped across her face, Mia was not a morning person due to the long hours of working at her restaurant, but then she remembered what was planned today.

After she finished up her morning routine of brushing her teeth, and brush her hair, which had little effect against her Saiyan hair, and that done she was on her way to meet Vados. As Mia entered the main room she entered during her first arrival, she saw that Vados, and her lord, Champa were already wake. Champa was devouring a big bowl of which looked like something high in calories at a glance.

"Morin' Lord Champa, Vados," Mia said with a wag in her tail, with a quick whiff, Mia took in the heavenly aroma of Vados' cooking, "Mmm, something smells good Vados. "

"That's very kind of you to say, Mia, it's nearly finished," Vados said as flipped what looked like eggs, "When we finish with breakfast, we shall start with the training."

Mia was excited to hear those words, while she tried to hide her excitement, her tail was an obvious giveaway.

After the three finished with breakfast, they made their way outside to the courtyard. While Vados set up a lawn chair in the shade of a tree for her lord. She rejoined Mia on the grass, who was in the middle of a stretch.

"We are going to spar, to measure your current power level. Then we shall see how hard I need to push you." Vados said as she stood perfectly straight but ready for combat, "Are you ready?"

"You have no idea," Mia said with an excited chuckle, then she entered a fighting stance, "I promise to go easy on you, Vados."

A smile followed by a short chuckle was the only response, before she launched forward to Mia with horrifying speed. Mia barely registered what was happening in time, and dodged out of the way of the attack. Vados didn't let up on her assault and put the pressure on Mia who could only dodge.

"H-how are you so fast?!" Mia said out of breath from narrowly missing Vados' staff.

"Now, now Saiyan, you're gonna have to be faster if you want to survive this." Vados said barely even trying, "See? If I can sign your forehead, then you stand no chance."

"What? You signed me?" Mia said confused as she looked at her reflection in the lake a few feet from where they're were trying, "Ah man! Is this permanent?!"

Mia tried furiously to try to rub off the symbol that Vados had drawn on her, Vados simply chuckled at the sight.

"HA! You let down your guard! Now you're mine!" Mia shouted as she flew toward Vados with fist clenched which made contact with a loud smash, but to Mia surprise, Vados had stopped Mia's attack with her pinky, "N-no way, with your pinky? "

"Oh dear, you're gonna need to try hard than that, my friend," Vados said with a hint of sass, which just angered Mia to a point where she wanted to just let loose.

"You dare?!" Mia growled followed by a barrage of kicks and punches, she could be her anger peak, and entered super saiyan, Mia had got quicker but nowhere near as Vados.

Little by little Mia started to push Vados back, but her feeling of pride was struck short when Vados teleported behind her and hit her with a chop to the neck, which knocked Mia out instantly.

"Well done, Saiyan looks like we'll have to take your training to the next level." Vados said as she rubbed her palm which was slightly bruised, "I'm looking forward to continuing your training."


	13. Chapter 13

For weeks of intense training with Vados and short interventions by Lord Champa, Mia had a tremendous leap in power. What should have taken twice as long than Goku and Vegeta's time training at Lord Beerus' planet, she managed to reach the stage of power just ere the Saiyans from the 7th had discovered Super Saiyan Blue.

Even with her training partners often being those who competed in previous tournaments, Hit and Cabba helped Mia trained while Vados attended to her Lord Champa. During a sparring session with Hit, Mia struggled to keep up with Hit due to her bulky training equipment, which weighed twice as much as the training block that Vegeta used while training with Goku and Whis.

As sweat poured down Mia's face, Hit let off a ruthless onslaught of attacks, Mia's goal was not to let one attack hit her. So far, she had held up to her goal, until she saw Vados and Champa emerged from the forest. Hit saw the moment that Mia had dropped her guard and attacked, which knocked her to the ground.

"Never lose focus during a fight, it'll be your downfall," Hit said as he walked over, and helped Mia off the ground, " If this were a real fight, I would've killed you."

"If this were a real fight, I'd like to see you try," Mia said with a chuckle, as Vados and Champa joined them, Mia flashed a quick wink to Vados, who just blinked, confused on how to respond.

"Listen up, Saiyan; We are going to visit my brother and properly propose the tournament." Champa said with a devious smile, "Vados also tells me that you're close to unlocking this Super Saiyan Blue power, so for you to unlock it..."

Mia looked confused for a moment, until Vados' staff appeared, and sucked her into the orb at the top. Before Mia could say or do anything, she found herself in a void of what felt like divine energy. The pressure from the room was intense, so much that she couldn't move, no matter how hard she struggled. With no way of knowing how to get out or move, the one thing Mia knew was that this was somehow part of her training.

As Mia floated there motionless, many thoughts poured into her head on finding a way to move. Mia calmed and pulled her energy into the center of her body. After a few minutes, Mia felt her body relax, and slowly the ability to move returned to her limbs.

"So that's the trick, huh?" Mia said as she clenched her hand into a fist, "Bringing in any left out power while keeping control of the additional power inside."

With her movement back, Mia began image training, as she closed her eyes while she took a breath. In her mind, she imagined Goku and Vegeta in their blue form, a smile formed on her face as she entered her stance. Vegeta launched his attack, his speed was astounding, a mere second past before he was right on top of her. Mia's body mimicked the one in her mind; she dodged Vegeta's punch to her face and countered with a swift kick to his gut only to be caught by his free hand.

"No way!" Mia said, shocked as Vegeta threw her upward and launch a volley of ki blast into her.

As she recovered from the impact of the attack, she coughed up onto her hand, which caused her to let out a little chuckle.

"Is that all you got, Princess?" Mia taunted, as she flicked the blood from her hand, "I'll take you both on!"

The two Saiyans charged to full power, then launched their attack as Mia did the same, and met them with the same tenacity. Mia ignited her blade and swung toward Goku and Vegeta, as energy slices sailed through the air, they exploded just before they reached the Saiyans which created a smokescreen that surrounded them and Mia.

Meanwhile, on Lord Beerus' planet, Vados and Champa sat in the room, where Champa had first proposed the first tournament between universe 6 and 7.

"You're quite cocky little Champa; you think that your Saiyan is strong enough to beat Goku and Vegeta?" Beerus said as he folded his arms while he glared at Champa.

"Oh, on the contrary, brother, I know that she is stronger than your two Saiyans. Mia and the team Vados had put together will not repeat the same mistakes of the last tournament."

As the two lords of destruction bickered, Whis noticed that Vados' staff was flashing and suddenly grew dark and gray.

"Oh my, dear sister, are you sure that you aren't going a little too easy on her?" Whis said as he drew closer to Vados, "Will she be alright?"

Vados just smiled, and with a small gesture of her eyes, increased the intensity of the pressure within the orb. Soon the flashing stopped, and the grey resided but into a white-ish glow.


End file.
